ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020 DC film)/Transcript
Krypto the Superdog (クリップトーザースーパードグ) is an anime adaptation of the 2005 animated series of the same name. It is produced by a collaboration between Studio 4°C and Madhouse. It is an animated series not made in America. It is licensed by Warenr Bros and DC Entertainment. It is a sequel that takes two years after the events of the original Krypto the Superdog and features new heroes and villains as well. Plot Two years have passed since Krypto and Bat-Hound defeated Mechanikat. Delilah, a former agent of Mechanikat, deals with Brainiac. Brainiac completes his end of the bargain by obtaining DNA samples from Brainy Barker and Mammoth Mutt and injects them into Delilah's body. Delilah gained new telepathic/telekinetic powers and body inflation abilities, which were stronger than Brainy and Mammoth's powers respectively. Brainiac sends Delilah to Gotham to challenge Krypto for a battle. Krypto accepted the challenge and Bat-Hound, Brainiac and the Dog Stars joined the fight as spectators. Delilah defeats Krypto by weakening him with Kryptonite and after realizing what she was doing was wrong, spared him. Brainiac was disappointed at Delilah for double-crossing him and sparing Krypto's life and he teleported himself away back to Colu, plotting to turn her into his puppet. Brainy congratulated Krypto and Delilah on an epic battle and made Delilah a new member of the Dog Star Patrol by clothing her in a white bodysuit with blue stripes and a purple collar with a golden diamond-shaped emblem. Krypto, the newly recruited Delilah and the Dog Stars celebrated by saying their battle cry. Meanwhile, Kevin and Andrea, who are now 11 years old, have been abducted by Brainiac. They were taken to Brainiac's ship and Brainiac injected a Coluan DNA toxin into Kevin and Andrea, causing their intergalactic communicators to fuse into their bodies and turned them into new subspecies of human, known as the Devils. However, Krypto, Streaky and Delilah arrive just in time and rescue their owners, only to see the green markings on their faces and white hair. Krypto angrily asked Brainiac what he did to them and the Coluan simply explains with a calm state, telling the heroes that there is no cure for the children. Krypto, Streaky and Delilah are leaving with their owners to the Dog Stars' HQ in Osaka castle. Brainy explains that the toxin Brainiac injected into the children gave them the power to regenerate, manipulate technology, transform the tech into weapons and communicate with the animals without the need of communication devices, and she tells them that the toxin is actually harmless and has a strange side effect: The green neon markings appear on their faces and their hair turns white whenever they're fighting a villain and they devour Kryptonite for food. Kevin and Andrea walked home with Krypto, Streaky and Delilah, waiting for their first mission to begin. Japanese Dub English Dub Krypto: Samuel Vincent Streaky: Brian Dummond Delilah: Kathleen Barr Kevin Whitney: Scott Menville Andrea Sussman: Tabitha St. Germain Brainy Barker: Kath Soucie Mammoth Mutt: Kelly Sheridan Tusky Husky: Terry Klassen Bull Dog: Corey Burton Hot Dog: Trevor Devall Paw Pooch: Bill Fagerbakke Tail Terrier: Peter Kelamis Ace the Bat-Hound: Scott McNeil Drooly: Ty Olsson Stretch-O-Mutt: Lee Tockar Brainiac: Richard Epcar Cyber-Wolf: Michael Dobson Kren the Meteor Hound: Troy Baker Mort the Lightning Dog: Brad Swaile Tina the Titanic Terrier: Nicole Oliver Cold Cat: Maia Mitchell Warp Feline: Jennifer Hale Rubber Weasel: Ashleigh Ball Snooky Wookums: Nicole Bouma Mechanikat: Simon Templeman Isis: Kelly Hu Ra's al Ghul: Corey Burton Talia al Ghul: Kath Soucie Ubu: J.B. Blanc Ignatius: Scott McNeil Chameleon Collie: Corey Burton Razor: Fred Tatasciore King Josh: Robin Atkin Downes Detective Chimp: Kevin Michael Richardson Tibbar: Tabitha St. Germain Mertin the Magnificent: Scott McNeil Quiver: James Patrick Stuart Quill: Jess Harnell Fendor: Phil LaMarr Sen-Tag: Quinton Flynn G'nort: James Arnold Taylor B'dg: Tom Kenny Whatzit: Rob Paulsen Fuzzy: Kath Soucie Whizzy: Brian Dummond Atomic Tom: Fred Tatasciore Crab Tabby: Rob Paulsen Vanilla/Power Puss: Kari Wahlgren Misty/Bat-Cat: Tara Strong Shadow: Quinton Flynn Jumpa: April Winchell Lex Luthor: Brian Dobson Dex-Starr: Charlie Adler Gorilla Grodd: John DiMaggio Brainicat: Khary Payton Dribodod: Kevin Michael Richardson Osito: Samuel Vincent Otto: John DiMaggio Ice Bear: Greg Ellis Mr. Mind: Greg Ellis Poison Vine: Kelly Sheridan Atrocitus: Paul Dobson